A strange noose Reuploaded
by DivergentTribute
Summary: Blood splattered on the floor. I don't know where it came from. I look up at the ceiling. There she was. Knife on her tummy, rope around her neck like a necklace. She's dead and I'm alive. Should I commit suicide?


_This is my first fanfic. =) It just came into my mind while reading 13 reasons why. Reviews and Comments are welcome. :3_

* * *

><p>The moon's beams shone our paths. It prevents us from tripping since we were running, I and Katniss. I don't know where we were heading, but I know Katniss knows where to go. We were going deeper the woods, I kinda remember the place. We were getting closer to the place, the place where she gave me her utmost care. The cave. She gestured me to follow her, so I did.<p>

"Katniss, seriously, why did we run away from Finnick?" She can't look straight at me. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No Peeta, I just want to..." She didn't continue. I don't know what happened to her these days but she started acting weird.

"What's wrong Katniss?" I said. "Continue please. I can't stand seeing you like this. Please?"

"No Peeta, you don't understand. It's just that I wanted us to be alone. Just the two of us, Okay?" Katniss wasn't really like this. This was so different from the first time we met. Katniss, the girl on fire, has her fire slowly extinguished by an unknown cause, I don't know. "Let's call it a day, please?" She said. Fatigue was obviously on her guts.

She tugged me by her hand and I followed her as we got deeper in to the cave. I look at our dark surroundings. Up the ceiling of the cave were pointed rocks like stalactites. Then suddenly she stopped. That gave me the creeps since she pulled her knife from her belt. I felt suspicious, will Katniss kill me now? Now that she had the chance? I was out-of-weapon. I don't stand a chance to her, especially in my condition like this. But suddenly, my paranoia faded when I saw her throw her things to the other side. I knew my face looked terrible because she asked: "Problem Peeta?"

"No," I quickly replied to stop her interrogations. "Let's sleep ok?" She nodded and tackled me into a hug.

"I kissed her on her forehead.'this will be over. Just wait.' 'What if not?' she asked me, hugging me tighter. 'Trust me.' Again, I kissed her. We remained to this position until the both of us drifts into dreamland or maybe just me."

* * *

><p>In my dream, Katniss was going on the far end of the cave. On her right hand was a rope and on the other was a gold knife she got from the cornucopia from the first day. She knots the rope, a rare knot. A noose that is somehow familiar to me. She stepped on the rock in front of her and reached for the nearest stalactite she could reach. After tying the knot, she stepped on the other pile of rocks, which was higher than the first rock she stepped on. She wore the rope around her neck and she was about to jump but she hesitated. I can see that her eyes were full of tears but still there was determination on what she was doing, like her decision was already made and no one, not even me, could change it.<p>

"I love you Peeta." Her last words echoed into my brain. She jumped from the pile of rocks and I can see her struggling from it. She was grasping for air.

_*Pant* *Pant* _

Her panting was getting louder. And I guess she couldn't take it anymore because she stabbed herself with the golden knife on her hand. Blood was spilled on the floor. It was exaggerated because the blood reached me from my place. My eyes were covered with blood. Everything was covered with that red substance. Even the place was covered with blood, the blood of the girl who made the people's mind awake from Capitol's acts of deception. The pain she was feeling was somehow being transferred to me. I felt the stab on my stomach and I felt weak, No wait, weaker than who I am. Not just physically but also mentally. I felt that the whole world was on me. Like this was my entire fault. Even the Games. Wait, why am I blaming myself? I thought for a moment then I realized that this was all a dream or an illusion that my brain made to make me one of those people with psychological problems.

The cave was still dark even though the sun was already up. Of course, I could tell. I tried to open my eyes but I can't. What's happening? My face was sticky, but not with sweat. It was something viscous and smelled like iron or something I couldn't tell. I licked my lips. _Blood_. I panicked. I tried to open my eyes once more. My eyes felt stung. Literally. For a few minutes, I successfully opened it. Up in the ceiling was a girl. Katniss was her name. She was wearing an unusual necklace and it came from a high place like she was hung. There was a knife on her tummy. Her eyes were closed. Her body was stiff. I felt a tinge from my spine. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, just committed a sin. She has committed a suicide.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Suicidal Note? <em>


End file.
